Counting Tears Übersetzung
by DigaDigaDoo
Summary: Cristina versucht über Burke hinwegzukommen. Without Her – in Sicht von Cristina


Hallo alle zusammen, hier habe ich die Übersetzung "Counting Tears" (3243490) von BangsNurse (1163168). Eine tolle Story, lest sie euch doch mal im Original druch und schickt ihre ein Review.

Counting Tears – Übersetzung

_Heute habe ich mir erlaubt 10 Tränen wegen ihm zu vergießen._

Ich habe 6 Tränen geweint, als ich ihm im Gang sah, wie er zu den Schlafräumen ging.

Ich habe 2 Tränen geweint, wann auch immer ich ihn in der Empore gesehen habe, wie er mit einer anderen Frau gesprochen hat.

Ich habe 1 Träne geweint, wann auch immer ich den Duft seines Parfums erhascht habe, als er im Gang an mir vorbei gehaucht ist, als ob ich nicht existieren würde.

Ich habe 4 Tränen geweint, wann auch immer ich mich im Schlafraum zum Schlafen hinlegen musste.

Ich werde es morgen besser machen.

_Heute habe ich mir erlaubt 9 Tränen wegen ihm zu vergießen, vielleicht schaffe ich es._

Ich habe 2 Tränen geweint, als mich Meredith gefragt hat, wie es mit uns läuft.

Ich habe 2 Tränen geweint, als ich mein Unterhemd nicht finden konnte und gemerkt habe, dass es immer noch in unserer … nein, in seiner Wohnung ist.

Ich habe 2 Tränen geweint, als Bailey mich seiner Operation zugewiesen hat.

Ich habe 1 Träne geweint, weil ich seine Existenz nach der Operation verflucht habe.

Zumindest hat es geklappt.

_Heute habe ich mir erlaubt 8 Tränen wegen ihm zu vergießen, ich weiß, dass ich es schaffen kann._

Ich habe 4 Tränen geweint, als wir im Gang buchstäblich ineinander gerannt sind und er mir nicht aufgeholfen hat.

Ich habe 2 Tränen geweint, als Bailey mich seiner Operation zugeteilt hat, der zweite Tag in Folge.

Ich habe 1 Träne geweint, als er mich während der Operation angeblafft hat.

Und dann bin ich wütend geworden und konnte nicht mehr wegen ihm weinen. Es wird einfacher.

_Heute habe ich mir erlaubt 6 Tränen wegen ihm zu vergießen, ich beschleunige mein Spiel_

Ich habe 2 Tränen geweint, als ich jemanden gehört habe, wie er über ihn und irgendein Mädchen im Schlafraum geredet hat.

Ich habe noch 3 Tränen geweint, als ich gehört habe, dass Meredith und Izzie hinter meinen Rücken darüber geredet haben.

Dann habe ich 10 Tränen geweint, als ich herausgefunden habe, dass es nur ein Gerücht war.

Ich weiß nicht, warum ich so viel weine. Ich habe nie geweint, wenn ich verlassen wurde.

_Heute habe ich mir erlaubt 5 Tränen wegen ihm zu vergießen, ich versuche es langsam anzugehen._

Ich habe 1 Träne geweint, als er mich im Treppenhaus in die Enge getrieben hat, versucht hat mich zum Reden zu bringen.

Ich habe 4 Tränen geweint, als ich weggegangen bin.

_Heute habe ich mir erlaubt 4 Tränen wegen ihm zu vergießen. Die Tage gehen vorüber._

Ich habe 2 Tränen geweint, als ich einen Schlüssel gefunden habe, der an meinem Spind klebte.

Ich habe 1 Träne geweint, als ich einen Schlüssel gefunden habe, der auf einem meiner Patientenblätter klebte, obgleich es ein Schlüssel von einem Patienten war.

Ich habe 5 Tränen geweint, als ich festgestellt habe, dass der Schlüssel von Meredith war.

Ich muss mich zusammenreißen. Es sollte nicht so schwer sein, über ihn hinwegzukommen.

_Heute habe ich mir erlaubt 3 Tränen wegen ihm zu vergießen, ich sollte stark werden._

Ich habe 1 Träne geweint, als er wieder versucht hat mich im Gang aufzuhalten und ich ihm in die Augen gesehen habe.

Ich habe 1 Träne geweint, als ich gesehen habe, dass er auch weint.

Ich habe 1 Träne geweint, als ich mich verabschieden musste.

Vielleicht hat mir mein Verstand einen Streich gespielt, er kann nicht aufgeregt gewesen sein.

_Heute habe ich mir erlaubt 2 Tränen wegen ihm zu vergießen, ich bin nicht mehr zeitgemäß._

Ich habe 1 Träne geweint, als Bailey mir gesagt hat, ich solle es in Ordnung bringen oder darüber hinwegkommen, kann sie nicht sehen, dass ich es versuche?

Ich habe 1 Träne geweint, als ich im Schlafraum ‚geschlafen' habe und er im Dunkeln geflüstert hat, wie sehr er mich vermisst.

Kann er nicht sehen, dass ich fast über ihn hinweggekommen bin? Warum sagt er solche Sachen?

_Heute habe ich mir erlaubt 1 Träne wegen ihm zu vergießen, ich habe es fast geschafft._

Ich habe 1Träne geweint, als er während einem Gespräch über den Tod eines Patienten geistesabwesend eine Strähne von meinem Haar aus meinem Gesicht gestrichen hat.

Ich habe noch 1 Träne geweint, als er während dem gleichen Gespräch, nicht mehr so geistesabwesend, seine Lippen auf meine gepresst hat.

Ich will nicht wieder von vorne anfangen.

_Heute erlaube ich mir keine Tränen wegen ihm zu vergießen. Ich sollte über ihn hinweggekommen sein._

Ich habe es durch den Morgen geschafft, und ich habe nicht geweint.

Ich habe es durch das Mittagessen geschafft, und ich habe nicht geweint.

Ich habe es durch eine seiner Operationen geschafft, und ich habe nicht geweint.

Am Ende des Tages bin ich zum Schlafraum gegangen, habe mich stärker gefühlt und besser denn je, und dann bin in die Koje geschlüpft um zu schlafen.

Ich habe 1 Träne geweint, als ich ihn dort gefunden habe, im Dunkeln auf mich wartend.

Ich habe 2 Tränen geweint, als er mich an sich herangezogen hat.

Ich habe 3 Tränen geweint, als er seinen Arm um meine Taille geschlungen hat.

Ich habe 4 Tränen geweint, als er sich für alles entschuldigt hat.

Ich habe 5 Tränen geweint, als er meine Schulter geküsst hat.

Ich habe 6 Tränen geweint, als er mich umgedreht hat um seine Lippen auf meine zu legen.

Ich habe 7 Tränen geweint, als mein Körper begonnen hat, sich nach ihm zu verzehren.

Ich habe 8 Tränen geweint, als wir miteinander geschlafen haben.

Ich habe 9 Tränen geweint, als er geflüstert hat „Ich liebe dich".

Ich habe 10 Tränen geweint, als ich es zurückgeflüstert habe.


End file.
